The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner.
An electrophotographic method involves exposing the charged surface of a photosensitive drum to light to form an electrostatic charge image on the charged surface of the photosensitive drum. The electrostatic charge image thus formed is developed with toner to form a toner image on the surface of the photosensitive drum. Then, the toner image thus formed is transferred from the photosensitive drum to a recording medium. Through the above, an image is formed on the recording medium.
An electrostatic charge image developing toner includes a plurality of toner particles. The toner may contain an external additive adhering to the surface of the toner particles for improving the fluidity of the toner, the chargeability of the toner, or the ease of toner cleaning. The external additive may be particles of silica or titanium oxide, for example.
Unfortunately, inorganic materials such as silica and titanium oxide tend to exhibit negative chargeability. In view of the above, one suggestion with respect to a positively chargeable toner is to use an external additive containing positively chargeable organic particulates, in addition to the negatively chargeable inorganic particulates.